yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D/D
| romaji = DīDī | en_manga = DD | fr_name = D/D | de_name = D/D | ko_name = | ko_romanized = DiDi | it_name = D/D | pt_name = D/D | es_name = D/D | sets = * V Jump Edition Pendulum Victory Pack * V Jump promotional cards * Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Booster SP: Raging Masters * The Valuable Book 17 promotional cards * Special Summon Evolution * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "D/D" ( DīDī), known as DD in the English manga and pronounced "Double D" in the English anime, is an archetype primarily comprised of DARK Fiend-Type monsters used by Declan Akaba in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale SP1|special Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapter]] and anime. It is supported by its own sub-archetype, "D/D/D". Design The regular "D/D" monsters seem to be based in different figures and monsters from Western mythology, such as Chevaliers, Lilith, Ogres, Cerberus, Pandora, etc. The "D/D Savant" monsters are references to great natural scientists from Western history, such as Galileo Galilei and Nicolaus Copernicus. In contrast, the "D/D/D" sub-archetype features a distinct design style from the rest of the archetype, with many of its members modeled after famous conquerors from world history. Taken together with its subordinate and sub-archetypes, the "D/D" archetype features a mild "business" sub-theme (probably to fit the profession of their owner in the anime), with many support cards referencing elements of modern big business. For example, the "Dark Contract" cards resemble business contracts, and the names of "D/D/D Resource Management" and "Contract Laundering" reference like-named company practices. Additionally, some of the archetype's boss monsters such as"D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" feature a pun in its Japanese name– "Great Des (Death) King" is scripted as "Shiiō", a homophone for "CEO". A similar pun can be found in the Japanese name of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok", "Oblivion King", which is scripted as "Kaichiō", a homophone for "Chairman". Etymology According to Sora Perse, "D/D" is short for "Different Dimension" (ディファレント・ディメンション Difarento Dimenshon). Playing style A "D/D" Deck focuses on using the beneficial effects of the "Dark Contract" Continuous Spells and Traps to generate and maintain advantage, while avoiding the drawback associated with the archetype. The player can then utilize the effects of many of the "D/D" monsters to swarm, putting pressure on the opponent. The Deck can be played in several ways, including a version with an emphasis on Fusion Summoning, or a more Pendulum Summon-oriented build. Regardless of how the Deck is built, the use of cards such as "D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc" or "D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas" is important, in order to avoid taking damage from the effects of "Dark Contract" cards during the Standby Phase. A "D/D" Deck can easily have a large amount of search power, including cards such as "Dark Contract with the Gate" and "D/D Savant Kepler", which search for "D/D" monsters and "Dark Contract" cards, respectively. This search power allows the player to make powerful combos that can quickly change the game. Additionally, the Deck has access to many cards that can recycle resources from the Graveyard, face-up from the Extra Deck, and the Pendulum Zones, such as "D/D Lilith" and "D/D/D Human Resources", which requires the player to carefully utilize resources from many different regions of the board. The "D/D/D" archetype is a sub-archetype to the "D/D", and consist of more powerful monsters, including Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Monsters. The "D/D" monsters are used to facilitate the Summons of the "D/D/D" monsters, as in the cases of "D/D Night Howl" and "D/D Berfomet", which make Synchro and Xyz Summoning much easier. Weaknesses Because this Deck focuses on swarming to push the game, cards that can disable or counter swarming or searching, like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh", can greatly hinder this Deck. Additionally, the archetype's synergy with the "Dark Contract" archetype provides a weakness to Spell/Trap removal, as well as a dependence on cards that mitigate the damage from the "Dark Contract" cards. Recommended cards Official Decks The following Decklists may or may not contain copies of cards that exceed the maximum amount allowed by the current Forbidden & Limited List. These should not be changed, as these Decklists are copied verbatim at the time they were published. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes